warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Samhain Sector
Aradia-027T The Samhain Sector, also informally known as Halloween Town, was 'founded' during Warehouse 8, as a method to store artifacts that originated from all that which the Church deemed especially 'demonic'. 'Founded' being used loosely, as the collection had been started in prior incarnations of the Warehouse. As the collection grew, however, 'demonic' also became a loose term, as the artifacts really drew power from all that was considered especially creepy. As the collection grew into the years, artifacts that weren't necessarily creepy but still had to do with the Fall Harvest or its traditional imagery, or even artifacts that were the source of curses, were determined to be placed in the Samhain Sector. The Samhain Sector is especially protective of its artifacts (theorized to have an origin in the persecution some of the artifacts and the artifacts' power sources have faced), and as a collective has issued various safeguards against threats using the different artifact's capabilities, and is one of the safest parts of the Warehouse (relatively). This makes it an ideal place to hide artifacts that should not be found. Some artifacts that have been created from Tim Burton's many movies, the reason for this move is because the energies have simlar outputs and they match the halloween artifacts. This section also houses the Warehouse's entire collection of artifacts relating to Wicca, witchcraft, and other similar religions and practices. Samhain Sector Artifacts *1940s Damaged Rotary Phone *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Anne Greene's Noose *Autumn Leaves *Baychimo Ship’s Wheel *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bickering Halloween Statues *Billy Hodgson's Teddy Bear *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Cask of Amontillado *Charles M. Shulz's Pumpkin *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Davenport Brothers' Seance Ropes *El Cerrito Ouija Board *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub (canon) *Elizabeth Bathory's Handheld Mirror *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Edgar Allen Poe's Amontillado Cask *"The Exorcist" Final Edit *Fox Sister's Séance Table *George Renninger's First Batch of Candy Corn *Guardian Scarecrow (Guardian) *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Johann Blumhardt's Rosary *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Worth's Mirror *Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Mercy Brown’s Shawl *M.R. James' Glasses *Myrtles Plantation's Noose *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Patient 16 (Athens Asylum)'s Toy Car *Pan Twardowski's Mirror *Perpetually Burning Torch *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Peter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Pupa the Haunted Doll *Rathwire Hillfort Stone *Red Clown Nose *Robert the Doll *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Room 22 Door *Room 1408's Door *Roses and Cognac *Satanic Doll *Silver Bullet *Skeleton Key *Star Jelly *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *Sugar Skull *The Basano Vase *The Bean Family's Chains *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal *Third Step from Bobby Mackey's Music World *Trunk from Bramshill House *Toilet Paper Roll *Vitalis of Milan's Chains *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Walter Halloran’s Crucifix *Washington Irving's Saddle *Wendigo Mask *William Brazel's Cowboy Hat *William Sianis' Goat Horns Wiccan Aisle (Gardner-2284) * Aleister Crowley's Unicursal Hexagram Amulet * Alex Sander's Scourge * Anton LeVey's Bible * Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book * Arthur Edward Waite's Tarot Deck * Danish Witch Doll * Doreen Valiente's Athame * Duncan Campbell's Lodestone Collection * Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers * Gerard Gardner's Book of Shadows * Giles Cory's Shoe Buckle * Israel Regardie's Censer * James Murrell's Witch Bottle * John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee’s Seal of God *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Matthew Hopkins' Witch-Pricking Pin *Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Rebecca Towne Nurse's Noose *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle * Stewart Farrar's Besom * Sybil Leek's Smudge Fan * Tamsin Blight's Cauldron * William Stoughton's Gavel * Witch Hat Tim Burton Artifacts (Burton-028G) *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Michael Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup Category:Sections